Dream Weaver
one version of the second book of the destiny of dreams trilogy, actually there have been several versions of this book with this title. the one which suits the title best is the 2011 version which focuses primarily on Serai, starting with her childhood and going through her friendship with Chathalen and allissa and her marriage to Jason and their first winter together as Jason is trying to adjust to life in D'zeron. the title refers to the title of a favorite song of mine from my childhood. summary follows: Book two, Dream Weaver title refers to Serai, because she is the weaver and the main protagonist, but also to Chathalen, because he is putting together Allissa and Harris, in the dream plane in this book In The tiny isolated village of D’zeron, Serai’s mother dies when Serai is 8. She goes to live with the weaver, Janna, who is her Aunt. She is already Janna’s apprentice. Janna is the weaver of the cloth and of the people a matchmaker Chathalen, a boy her age whom she goes to school with, lost his mother several years before, so he is sympathetic. scene would be the two of them sitting on the high cliff watching the blue moon Aissis rising,POV Serai '' Chathalen’s father, Tersh, is a madman who can see the future. Tersh’s father was an alien and his mother was a dreamkeeper. D‘zeron is lead by the dream keepers. To become a dream keeper one must be able to enter the dreamworld and must either have dreamkeeper linage or demonstrate the ability to dream travel your body physically from one place to another through the dream plane. Serai is a skilled dreamer but she is not of the linage. Only the leaders receive formal education, writing, alien language and dreaming Chathalen as healer, historian and possible dreamkeeper, Serai weaver, so they are being educated. Serai imagines she will marry Chathalen, and her children will be dreamkeepers. When they are 9, Tersh intentionally burns down his own house, and makes friends with 4-year old Allissa autistic daughter of the dreamkeeper D’neira, but adopted by another family. Chathalen also becomes close friends with Allissa. Serai starts to see clearly the patterns for the weaving of the people, and knows she will not marry Chathalen. Chathalen will marry Allissa. At that time, D’neira lifts the 30 year ban against Paragangians visiting the planet. Serai realizes she could marry an alien as Tersh’s mother did. Tersh’s alien father Jonathan Landon was a skilled dreamer. Chathalen10 and Allissa5 are climbing trees in the forest by the river, they see a dragon flying over and Allissa falls, Chathalen breaks her fall, she is unhurt but he is badly injured. He thus gets a big “honor scar” on his tummy a scar earned saving someone’s life, Allissa clean out the wound on his face by licking it, so it does not scar. still the beautiful alien…he looks just like his alien grandfather Jonathan In his mind this cements their relationship. He teaches Allissa, illegally, how to cast a barrier on the dream plane to protect herself from being killed by dream creatures, as his mom was. Allissa7 finds a baby dragon, Jayden, in the well of morning. They are dangerous creatures more at home in dreams than in waking, not friendly with humans, but because she has saved his life he bonds with her, and she is obligated to raise him. Jayden takes most of Allissa’s time and attention away from Chathalen14 and his adult responsibilities limit his time with her also. When Serai turns 14 of marriage in D’zeron She still refuses to marry Chathalen. Janna dies shortly after. Serai14 Inheirits Janna’s position as the weaver and marries Janna’s husband Sam.is according to D’zeron custom He dies, not ever having been well enough to consummate the marriage. She inherits his farm also. Again it is suggested she should marry Chathalen. She refuses though she knows she could convince him, as the weaver, but she knows it would be wrong. A few years later D’neira learns that people from Paragangia are coming to visit the village. D’neira talks with Serai about the possibility and Serai sets her heart on the idea of marrying one of the aliens. Before they arrive in the village, one of the aliens connects with Tersh’s believed-to-be-dead brother Lenn in the dream plane. Tersh always believed Lenn to be alive, but never could find him. A few days later, Allissa turns 14 and enters the dream world illegally with the dragon, Jayden. She is then reprimanded and not allowed to become a dreamkeeper at that time, Chathalen is appointed apprentice dreamkeeper in her place. He proposes to marry her and then she will be able to serve as dreamkeeper with him everyone else’s mind this was always the plan, Allissa has never even considered marriage although Chathalen has been waiting for her Allissa doesn’t understand, feels betrayed, is angry at Chathalen, leaves the village, and then casts against him the barrier against dream creatures he taught her years before. The barrier makes it impossible for the two of them to be within sight distance of eachother in any dream plane or in waking. No one knows how to undo the barrier. Lenn might know how to break the barrier. Guided by Tersh in the dream world, Allissa goes with Jayden to the ancient forest beyond the mountains where the dragons live, in search of Lenn. The aliens arrive. One Jason is Tersh’s half brother from Earth, and he’s not what they expect from Paragangians. instead of being much larger than D’zeron people he’s smaller, and instead of being black skinned, he’s very very pale. He arrives almost dead, having heroically killed a wildcat protecting Harris. He unknowingly chooses Serai to do the ritual to respect the wildcat’s remains, which in the eyes of the village makes him bound to marry her. Serai, Harris Paragangian visitor and Chathalen struggle to keep him alive, Harris because he loves Jason as a brother, the other two so Jason can marry Serai. Jason gets sicker and then recovers when they let the kitten lick his wounds like Allissa licked Chathalen’s wounds. Jason and Serai get married in the dream world. Serai dream travels into the locked Temple to be with him, thus establishing her Dreamkeeper status, so they both become apprentice dreamkeepers. They conceive a child. Jason’s LDS HomeWorld grandmother Rae tells Sarai, in a dream that the child is “chosen.” Rae asks Serai to visit her on HomeWorld before the child is born. Meanwhile, Chathalen starts using Harris to carry messages to Allissa through the dream world. The messages become far too intimate for Harris to be comfortable with, and after a point he refuses, but the damage is already done. Harris falls in love with Allissa. Allissa arrives at the mountains, confronts Jayden’s mother, and he saves Allissa but by so doing breaks the bond between them. Jayden returns to the dragons and Allissa goes on to find Lenn in the forest. It is winter. Harris is getting sick from exile, and Jason and Serai are having a hard time adjusting to married life.. Jason and Harris are fighting about when Jason will return to Paragangia, Serai knows this is making Jason more reluctant, and convinces Harris not to bring it up again. Jason will have to decide for himself, it takes longer if they keep pushing him. Allissa finds Lenn. He claims he can’t leave the forest unless he is reunited with his father first. Visiting them through the dream plane, Jason convinces him that Jason, being his half brother, represents his father, and will take him to see his father. Jason tells him that is one of the purposes of Jason’s visit to D’zeron. Lenn and Allissa travel to D’zeron, Lenn helps find a way to break the barrier, and Chathelen and Allissa are married. ''In the evening at the rising of Aissis, they all stand together on the high cliff, and watch the return of the Marrion Jay.